sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track
Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track (Sonic the Hedgehog OST) is the licenced soundtrack of the 2006 video game Sonic the Hedgehog. It was release by Wave Music Entertainment on January 10, 2007 in Japan only. Album Information This album contains score heard throughout the game which was composed by Tomoya Ohtani, Mariko Nanba, and Hideaki Kobayashi, with Namano Mushrio, and the Japanese Geroinic Band & Symphony. It also includes the songs "His World" by Zebrahead members Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis, a cover to "All Hail Shadow" by Crush 40, "Dreams of an Absolution" by Lee Brotherton, and "My Destiny" by Donna DeLory. Absent from this set are the two Akon remixes of Dreams Come True's songs "Sweet Dreams ~AKON '06 Mix~" and "Sweet Sweet Sweet ~AKON '06 Mix~". Track List Disc 1 #His World ～Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog～ #Event The Soleanna Festival #Event Dr. Eggman Appears #Event Sonic Appears #Wave Ocean ～The Water's Edge～ #Wave Ocean ～The Inlet～ #Event Memory of Youth #Boss Egg-Cerberus & Egg-Genesis #Soleanna Castle Town #Dusty Desert ～Quicksand～ #Event Running Through the Plains #Event Tension… Silver Appears #Boss Vs. Character #Event Eggman Sends Sonic to the Future #Event The Future World #Event Can it Be True #Event Tension… Silver Vs. Shadow #Event Elise Jumps #Tropical Jungle ～The Jungle ～ The Swamp～ #Event In the Forest #Event Elise Goes Alone #Event Eggman's Plot #Kingdom Valley ～Wind ～ The Castle ～ Lakeside ～ Water～ #Event Out of Control #Event I Will Change My Destiny #Boss Egg-Wyvern #Theme of Dr. Eggman ～Full Version～ #Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog ～2006 E3 Version～ #Accordion Song #His World (Zebrahead Version) Disc 2 #All Hail Shadow ～Theme of Shadow the Hedgehog～ #Event Shadow's Infiltration #White Acropolis ～Snowy Peak～ #White Acropolis ～The Base～ #Event To the Ancient Soleanna Castle #Soleanna Forest #Event Tension… The Scepter of Darkness #Event The Resurrection of Mephiles #Event Confirming the Future #Flame Core ～Volcano～ #Flame Core ～The Cavern～ #Event The Black Shadow #Tropical Jungle ～The Ruins～ #Event Mephiles' Whisper #Boss Mephiles #Soleanna New City #Radical Train ～The Abandoned Mine～ #Radical Train ～The Chase～ #Event The Accident 10 Years Ago #Aquatic Base ～Level 1～ #Aquatic Base ～Level 2～ #Event Leaving the Scepter of Darkness #Event The Sealing Revealed #Event Determination… Omega's Confession #Event Mephiles' Temptation #Boss Mephiles Phase 2 #Event Showdown With Mephiles #Result #Town Mission 1 #Town Mission 2 #Town Mission 3 #Town Mission 4 #Jingle Invincible #Jingle Mission Clear #Jingle Town Mission Clear #Extras Disc 3 #Dreams of an Absolution ～Theme of Silver the Hedgehog～ #Event The Ruined World of the Future #Crisis City ～The Flame ～ Skyscraper ～ Whirlwind ～ Tornado~ #Event Confrontation With Iblis #Boss Iblis #Event He's the Iblis Trigger! #Dusty Desert ～The Ruins～ #Event Is it Right... #Event　Invasion… Encounter With Amy and Elise #Event Never Cry, no Matter What #Event Determination… Return to the Future #Event The Last Clash With Iblis #Boss Iblis Phase 3 #Event You are my Companion #Event Mephiles' Smile #Event Elise's Tears #Event The Villain was Set Free #Event The Resurrection of Solaris #Event The Time-Space Rift #End of the World #Event Wishing Upon the Chaos Emeralds #Boss Solaris Phase 1 #Boss Solaris Phase 2 #Event Solaris Destroyed #Event The Flame of Hope #Event Just Smile #Event Parade / Past Memories #My Destiny ～Theme of Elise～ #My Destiny ～Theme of Elise～ (Karaoke Version) External links *Sega Japan page. *VGM Database Category:Albums